the beginning of a new adventure
by HeartXCrossbones
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title anyway, you wold think that after atem left that everything would return normal for yugi and the gang right? WRONG! the apperance of new enemies, the return of an old friend and WHAT! Yugi's father! Oh this is interesting.
1. Chapter 1: Morning Sleeping beauty!

**Chapter 1: Morning Sleeping Beauty!**

It was a lively morning in Domino City; The birds were singing, the breeze was gently caressing bystanders, and a certain teenagers alarm clock was going off. ***BEEP*** ***BEEP******BE-*** ***CRASH!*** (in case you're wondering, a hand just reached out from under some blankets, grabbed the alarm clock and threw it across the room. Gomeinasai just had to let you know what happened.) _*groan*….*mumble* _"YUGI!…don't tell me you threw your alarm clock across your room…AGAIN!" yelled said teens grandfather.

**Yugi's POV**

My eyes flew wide open when gramps yelled up the stairs. I wasn't really listening to what he said, which I'm pretty sure it had to do with my alarm clock that had the misfortune of meeting the other side of my room…again, _*Sigh* 'I've really got to stop doing that' _I thought as I gathered the three, yes three, pieces of my unfortunate alarm clock…I really hope I can fix it. "YUGI… are you up?" gramps yelled. I sighed and said, "Yeah gramps I'm up." _'Might as well get ready for school' _I thought as I put the pieces of my alarm clock down.

**Normal POV**

Yugi went to the bathroom and got a shower then went back to his room to get dressed. He was 6'2" and had a slight build that evened out the look of the 17 year old teen, he wore the usual blue uniform that he has worn since the 9th grade. However, instead of the white shirt that was supposed to go with the uniform, he wore a black leather tank top. He also wore a black neck buckle and black wrist buckles and blackish-gray sneakers.

Yugi, who was famous for being the "King of Games", also had tri-colored hair that spiked up like a crown. His lightning like bangs framed his face, with amethyst eyes that held wisdom beyond what anyone can comprehend. The hair that spiked up was black going into magenta tips.

Yugi looked at himself in the mirror and sighed in annoyance. _'No matter how many times I do it, I still hate waking up to that infernal device they call and alarm clock…honestly…you'd think they'd come up with something less noisy.' _Yugi thought as he went downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning Yugi… have a nice rest?" Yugi's grandfather greeted him.

Yugi, who was still in thought, replied, "Uh…yeah…Huh?". Yugi looked over to his grandfather, who was trying to contain his laughter, and asked, "What's so funny?" his grandfather (Which by the way his name is Solomon Mutou, but I can't call him by his name yet, but I will in further chapters) who miraculously regained his composure said, "oh nothing…by the way shouldn't you be going to school?".

Yugi blinked in confusion then looked at the clock on the wall and exclaimed, "OH CRAP, got to go!" he grabbed a piece of toast and ran out of the door in record time. His grandfather chuckled and said to himself, "When will he learn?". His grandfather then opened the game shop.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected surprises

Chapter 2: Unexpected surprises.

**Yugi's POV**

'_GAH hurry up you stupid light!' _I thought as I ran in place. As you can imagine…I was in a hurry, what with being at risk for being late to school. _*sigh* _life can be so unfair sometimes. The light finally blinked for us to cross the street. I ran as fast as my legs could take me and I reached the school just in time for the warning bell, that signals that everyone had better get to class, to sound. I ran into that building, changed into the schools shoes, and ran to class. I made it inside the class just as the warning bell ended and sighed in relief that I made it in time.

"Hey yug' what's up?" my blond friend Joey asked me. I simply replied, "The sky." "Smart allac" "Takes one to know one" "Touché" "Alright you two enough, the teachers coming!" my brunette friend Tea said, Obviously annoyed at our verbal joust. "Come on Tea lighten up, they're just having fun." my other brunette friend Tristan said, trying [but failing miserably] to calm Tea down, all the while giving us, namely me and Joey, a look that said 'you so owe me' or something like that. Tea can be annoying sometimes.

(in case you're confused, Tea is pronounced Tay-ya just so you know)

"Alright class settle down while I take roll" The male teacher said while coming into class. As he took roll I couldn't help but feel something strange was about to happen…okay two something's. I looked to Tristan to find him snickering! Then I looked at Joey who was doing the same! I have a really bad feeling about the second happening.

**Joey's POV (some of the context might be strange because I'm trying to imitate the way Joey talks.)**

'_Awe man *snicker, snicker* I can't believe we actually set that up…this is going to be funny!…*snicker* I really cant wait to start class'_ I thought as I tried, but as you can guess failed miserably, to stop laughin'. I felt like someone was watchin' me so I looked up, ready to glare at anyone who stared, to find yug' giving me the _'I-know-you're-up-ta-somthin' _look _*gulp* _I'm startin' ta think setting up that trap…wasn't really a good idea. I look ta Tristan, who looked about ready ta piss his pants, and if I had a mirror, I'm pretty sure that I look da same way. After da teacher was done takin' roll, dere was a knock at da door.

**Unknown POV**

I was walking through the halls looking for the class I was supposed to be in…I couldn't help but notice that this was the same school that Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Yugi attended. _'I wonder what they are doing or if they still attend this school.' _I thought. I looked at my schedule and said quietly to myself, "Class 11B Mr. Kazami" "You're new aren't you?" A voice said behind me. I nearly jumped at the sudden voice and turned around and said the first, and only, thing that came to mind, "Huh?" the person now in front of me was a girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

She wore the girls Domino High School uniform so I know she went here. She giggled and said, "I asked if you were new here." "Yes I'm new…umm…could…you help…me…find my…uh…class?" I asked thoroughly embarrassed. She giggled and said, "Sure! Class 11B right?" I blinked "How did you know?" "You were talking to yourself." she said simply. I blinked again and said, "I was?" she smiled and said, "Yeah silly, you said 'Class 11B, Mr. Kazami'!" "Oh-uh-well-I-ah" She giggled and said come on silly or we're going to be late to our class." All I could manage was a "Huh?" before she dragged me to the class that had a sign that said **11B** above the door.

The girl knocked and a man I assume was Mr. Kazami opened the door and greeted us, "Hello how may I help you?" "We are new students here and our schedules say that you are our homeroom teacher." I was…surprised to say the least.

Who would've thought that the girl I just met, and helped me get to class was also new **and** in my homeroom class. Mr. Kazami nodded and went back into the class, I suppose to introduce us, but…deep inside…I feel…like…I already know someone…in this class…and also…that something interesting is going to happen pretty soon.

"You two may come in now." Mr. Kazami said, interrupting my thoughts and bringing me back to the real world. The girl and I walked into the class and I heard gasps. I stopped in my tracks and looked toward the class and to my surprise, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, **and** Tea were all in my homeroom. And by the looks of it they were all surprised to see me.

**Yugi's POV**

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S HERE! But how…I…thought he was supposed to have move on.

\when the teacher answered the door, he talked to someone before walking back to his desk and said, "class we have two new students joining our class, please behave and make them feel welcome." I was surprised to hear that _'well I guess this is surprise number one' _I thought as the teacher said, "you two may come in now.". the door opened to reveal a girl with blond hair and green eyes wearing the girls uniform and him. Me and the entire class gasped and he stopped in his tracks. He looked at me and his eyes widened…it was safe to say he recognized me along with Tea, Tristan, and Joey!/

I looked to Tea, who's eyes resembled blue dinner plates…figuratively of course.

**Normal POV**

Mr. Kazami said, "Class this is Laura Chune (choo-nay) and Atem Sennin please treat them with respect, do you two have anything to say about yourselves?" Laura who was the first to step up said, "My name is obviously Laura Chune and I like to play sports and read all sorts of things and I hope we can get along." Everyone in the class was happy to know that she was not nervous to speak in front of crowds and they all agreed with her.

Mr. Kazami said, "And what about you Mr. Sennin…do you have anything to say about yourself?". Atem nodded and said, "My name is Atem and I like to read and don't really mind sports, however, I don't really like to be messed with so please refrain from saying anything about my appearance and/or attitude, that's all I ask.". Yugi sweat dropped and chuckled to himself not going unnoticed by Atem, Who smiled pretty pleased with himself.

**Laura's POV**

WOW! I didn't notice before, but Atem's way of talking is pretty powerful. _*Sigh*_ if only he were on our side, oh well we got the next best thing, now…to get him to join us.

**Yugi's POV**

_*Sigh* _Yep that's Atem alright, no mistake in the way he speaks and his attitude _*chuckle* _he's funny. Anyway that girl…I'm getting a bad feeling from her…the way she's looking at us…as if we're food not-_*gasp*_ No…NO! she can't be…I-it's impossible. _*Grrr* _why didn't I notice it before! DANG IT! I SHOULD HAVE NOTICED HER! HOW DID SHE GO UNNOTICED!

**Atem's POV**

'_Hmmm…Yugi was smiling a minute ago…now he's as white as a sheet. I wonder what is wrong'_ I thought as I followed his line of sight back to Laura. _'why is he afraid of her?'_ I tried to think of a reason why when I sensed something…a dark aura…I looked over to Laura and had to hold back a gasp, she was surrounded by a shadow-like aura _'but-that can't be! She was a nice person…how can she be evil…I can't believe it! Was all that an act? Or…is there something else going on? How did Yugi sense her aura before me?…or did he sense it just now like me? That would explain his change in expression. _*sigh* _I just hope we don't have to fight her to soon…otherwise we wouldn't be able to handle it…something has changed about Yugi…he seems stronger…and more in control of himself and his emotions…heh heck he has even matured some.' _I thought as the teacher whistled so loud that my ear drums started ringing.


	3. Chapter 3: Befriending the enemy

**Chapter 3: Befriending the enemy**

**HXC:** well I guess it's time to do the disclaimer that I so righteously forgot to do in the beginning two chapters…hope they don't delete them for it…Any who muse you do it

**Nameless muse:** why do I have to do it?

**HXC:** because I said so and you my muse.

**Nameless muse:** *sigh* fine I'll do it –HXC does not own Yu-Gi-Oh if she did it would be very confusing and most of the time have no plot.-

**HXC:** there that didn't kill you did it?

**Nameless muse: **X_X

**HXC:** …..okay then on with the story.

**Normal POV**

"Alright Laura you can sit by Mr. Wheeler and Atem you can sit by Mr. Muto if you two don't mind." Mr. Kazami said, pointing to Yugi and Joey in the process of speaking. Atem and Laura took their seats and Atem looked at Yugi and whispered, "I'll explain later alright?" "I'm not really worried about that at the moment." "Then what are you worried about Yugi?" "…" "It's about Laura." Atem stated rather than asked. "…" Yugi stayed silent, much to Atem's annoyance, and then he answered, "Yes…and no." Atem was confused by this then asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Yugi looked at Atem then shifted his gaze to Joey and Tristan who broke out in snickers again then looked back to Atem, who followed his gaze, then whispered, "I just know those two are up to something." Atem looked back to Yugi then said, "Well it must not be good if it involves those two." "Yeah.".

Laura, who was listening the whole time, asked, "What 'cha two talking about?" Yugi narrowed his eyes and said, "Nothing you need to-and probably already do-know." Laura put on a pouty face and said, "Aww you're mean!" _'Only to __your__ kind' _Yugi thought "Yugi?" Atem asked worried. Yugi looked to Atem and said, "I'll explain later." Atem nodded knowing that there was no room for argument. Laura asked, "Can we be friends Atem, Yugi?" Atem nodded and said, "Sure." Laura smiled then asked, "Yugi?" Yugi hesitated then nodded yes. Laura smiled again then said, "Okay guys we are officially friends." Mr. Kazami whistled then said, "Okay, okay class…open your textbooks to page 245 and get ready to work." The entire class, save a few, groaned in pure misery then started to do as bidden.

Mr. Kazami went to pick his teachers textbook out of his bag. However, unbeknownst to him, his foot tripped a small string which was connected to a bucket of water and the bucket fell on top of the teacher, dousing him. Other than Tea, Yugi, Atem, and Laura, the entire class started laughing. Atem slapped his forehead in frustration, while Yugi sent a glare at the guilty party, namely Joey and Tristan, who in turn stopped laughing and hid underneath their desks.

**Yugi's POV**

'I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE TWO! They had better hope they get detention because if they don't I'm going to kill them after school!' I thought as I glared at Joey and Tristan who were hiding underneath their desks. It's not like I like the teacher but I can't say the same about the principle…at least not yet.

**Atem's POV**

Those two are going to be in so much trouble if not from him then from me. I looked over to Yugi to see him glaring at something…or two someones. Heh didn't think he could glare much less look ready to kill someone. Yikes! I think I'm going to leave the punishing to Yugi because I don't think I can come up with a better punishment than what I think He has planned…those two had better run…Fast.

**Laura's POV**

_'Poor Mr. Kazami, oh well.'_ The human part of me thought. I snorted _'Yeah poor teach maybe you should quit acting like you care' 'what if it's not an act?' _I snort again _'believe me I know it is' 'I wonder what Yugi is thinking' 'DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!' 'Yeah, yeah don't get your undies in a bunch' 'Whatever' 'I don't know who did it, but it was ingenious' 'I think Yugi knows' 'Yeah he's glaring behind him at the two desks next to us' _and with that I started paying attention again.

**Normal POV**

Mr. Kazami was, to say the least, pissed. If there was a color past tomato color, he had passed it. Mr. Kazami looked to the class and said, "Will Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Taylor please stand up and go to the principal's office…NOW!" Joey and Tristan did just that in record time. Some of the class that was still snickering stopped and stared at the teacher who was still soaking wet.

Mr. Kazami said, "Class I'll be right back, so at least try to behave please!" and then left the class room. Once the teacher left, the entire class started to move around. Atem sweat dropped, _'Of course when the teacher says to behave __everyone__ starts to act up'_. Atem looked behind himself to find Laura not there. _'Strange…she was there a minute ago wasn't she?'_ he thought.

**Atem's POV**

After killing a few brain cells trying to figure out where she went, I looked over to Yugi who seemed to have calmed down. _'I wonder what he's hiding'_ *Sigh* I prepared myself to ask when he beat me to the punch, figuratively of course, "Laura isn't exactly human." To say I was dumbfounded would be a major understatement. Laura…not human…, "How?" I didn't realize I said that out loud until he answered me, "I don't know how but I do know what she is." Once again major understatement.

He continued and what he said next made my blood run cold, "She's an evil werewolf, seeking allies for her _masters_ army I suppose." I gathered up what was left of my voice and asked, "How do you know she is what you say she is, you could be wrong an-" he cut me off, much to my surprise, "You weren't facing her when she was looking at the class, she was looking at us like we were her dinner, Atem believe me-" he cut himself off as if he were burying a bad memory for a second, I started to wonder what he was about to say.

I was about to ask when I saw something from my peripheral vision, something I thought I would never see in my lifetime…Tea jumping up and down as if trying to fly, of course I don't why she is doing that so I turn to Yugi to ask, "Uh what exactly is Tea doing?" "Huh" Yugi turned to me I point towards Tea who was still trying to fly in my opinion. He turned toward where I was pointing then slapped his head and started to snicker then said, "I guess she's trying to beat a record at jumping like an idiot." I smiled then said, "Really? I thought she was trying to fly."

We both broke out in laughter. Then out of nowhere, "What 'cha two laughing about." Laura popped up and asked that question. Of course I was scared out of my wits and fell out of my seat. When I got back up, I found Yugi glaring at Laura again. *sigh* this is going to be one long day.

**Normal POV**

After a while the bell for second period rang and everyone got up to go to their second period class. For Laura it was math (their first period was western civ), for Yugi and Atem it was science, for Tea it was art. Well second period wasn't very eventful except for a student in the science class nearly blowing everyone to kingdom come, but that avoided thanks to an awesome teacher and her fire extinguisher of greatness (X3 couldn't resist saying that). Other than that second period was uneventful that and Tristan and Joey coming into class late. Apparently they got out of detention And suspension because no one in the office really liked that teacher but kept him anyway because they were slightly understaffed at the moment. But don't think they'll escape punishment-oh no there wouldn't be any fun in that would there be?

**Yugi's POV**

_'You two may think you've escaped punishment but you guys are very wrong.'_ I thought as I glared at the back of their heads (1).

Joey and Tristan are in the science class too.

**HxC:** Uh oh looks like Joey and Tristan are in trouble!

**Nameless muse:** looks like it

**HxC:** Well tell me what you think and flames will be acceptable as well as they would help me with what's wrong (or they would just keep us all warm) ta-ta for now!


End file.
